


The Mice I Love

by PlainSoda



Series: Petalfall's "love" [2]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainSoda/pseuds/PlainSoda
Summary: Rowankit and Tidekit play together. Petalfall watches them.Set before Tidekit has her little accident.





	The Mice I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Two siblings have some fun playing with each other. Tidekit is alive. Nothing too bad, just a more in depth look on Petalfall's way of thinking.

'You'll be the mouse" Rowankit exclaimed to Tidekit.  
"I'm always the mouse!" Replied his dear sister.  
Petalfall watched her kits argue outside the nursery, Rowankit cuffed his sister's ear playfully.  
Petalfall loved her kits. At least, she believed she did. Everycat was supposed to love their kits so she did with no question.  
Because she was supposed to.  
Rowankit rolled around with Tidekit.  
_He looks just like his father_ she remarked to herself.  
Just like him.  
Tidekit squealed.  
It pierced Petalfall's ears.  
"Momma!"  
She heard the high pitched voice wail with annoyance.  
Petalfall's ear twitched.  
"Rowankit bit my ear! Hard!"  
Oh, that voice.  
That terrible voice.  
But Petalfall loved her.  
Because she was supposed to.  
It was her duty as a mother.  
She knew she loved her, she knew it.  
The crust filled eyes watered as she hobbled toward her mother.  
_Such an ugly kit_ she thought.  
But she loved her because she was supposed to.  
Petalfall gave her daughter's ear a brisk lick.  
"It's nothing" she said, "just a small bite."  
"But mother, it really hu-"  
"Don't whine." Petalfall scolded in her harsh voice.  
Petalfall dipped her head down once more to nuzzle her daughter's head.  
Petalfall hesitated.  
Petalfall nuzzled her daughter's head.  
Tidekit purred and turned to charge at Rowankit.  
Petalfall watched.  
With love.  
With "love."


End file.
